This is a Story of a Girl and her soulmate
by SinisisterGinny
Summary: Rated T for maybe things to come. This is my 1st fan fic. Basically, Harry didn't have the guts to ask Ginny out again after the final battle. This is 5 yrs later. They are avoiding each other. But Hermione has a plan...Hermione always has a plan.
1. Prologue: Absolutely

This is a Story of a Girl

Prolouge: Absolutely

**DISCLAMIER: I wish on a daily basis i owned Harry Potter, but sadly I'm just an obsessed nerd. Please Enjoy and All reviews are welcome (well that sounded unoriginal)**

"This is a story of girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world! Although she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, WHEN SHE SMILES!" sang Ginny Weasley as she bounced around her small room, ricashaying off her bed and onto her floor. Even when she tripped over her own feet (shierking for a second) and went sprawling onto her pillow face first, she never failed to hit each note on perfect pitch with perfect timing.

Her long mane of fiery red hair flung around her face sweeping all around. She smiled happily, bouncing in circles on her bed. The music blared loudly in the background, but not as lous as Ginny's singing. She belted each lyric like there was no tomorrow. And for all she knew, there might not be, considering Voldemort was back and very much alive, but at the moment Ginny for once didn't care about him, he was too much of a pest for her mind to stay on anyway.

Ginny was wearing her favorite thing in the world: and oversized Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt and a small pair of deniumn shorts. Her hair was ratted since she had not yet bothered brushing out its ever tangled ends. Nobody else was awake so there really was not point in caring what she looked like and nobody was going to wake up anytime soon as far as she knew.

The music didn't bother any of her family and for once Hermione wasn't here over Chritmas holiday. Ginny had her room all to herself, but it still wasn't open enough for her liking.

As the music stopped and the song began to replay, she didn't start to sing again, instead she looked outside. The window was fogged over so ginny used her sleeve to wip off the frost. After observing her backyard, she decided that it was to cold and snowy out there for any decent person to go out there. So the backyard was out of the question, but the living room would be free. The only problem was, free for how long?

The clock on her wall ticked happily at the early hour. It was only half past four in the morning. Her mother, Mrs. Weasley, wouldn't be getting up to start breakfast for atleast two hours, three if she was lucky. Her father, Mr. Weasley, had today off and even the crackpot divinations teacher could predict that he wouldn't be up until noon. Her brothers, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Bill's new fiance, Fluer, wouldn't be here until her dad woke up. Hermione was with her family in some fancy place somewhere, and Ron wouldn't wake up for a necular bomb.

There was one person in the house she was not entirely sure she wouldn't wake up. Oddly this was the person how seemed the most in need of sleep: Harry Potter. Contary to popular believe, Ginny did NOT know the sleeping habbits of Harry and she couldn't remember how tired he had been when he'd gone off to bed. He'd been acting very strangely lately so it was hard to tell. Ginny racked her brain for a memory of last night. At last she found one.

_"Awww...tired already are you Harry?" Ginny teased from behind the table._

_Harry smiled and nodded at her. This she answered with a flawless smile of her own. His dark black hair seemed almost too messy and bags wre accumulating under his amazingly beautiful green eyes. The time was around midnight._

He had been, and looked, very tired. Ginny figured he woudn't wake up until she went baraling into Ron's room, shrieking that breakfast was ready to get both of them up.

Jumping up, Ginny grabbed her Nine Days CD and the radio, rushing down the stairs. As she was pluffing it in, a large owl came swopping in. It deposited a letter on her lap and flew back out the window, probably going home.

_Well, that was rather rude, _Ginny thought, _he didn't even stay to chat. He was quiet a pretty bird though....I wonder who sent it. _

Naturally, she hadn't recignized the owl but could guess who it was from. Attempting to but a smile on her face she picked up the letter. Her smile turned into a grimace, it was Dean Thomas, her boyfriend, again. Didn't he know she didn't care what he was doing ever second of every day?

Ginny made a mental note to read it later...maybe...if she had time. Making another mental note to make sure not to have time to read it, she set the radio on repeat, grabbed her microphone (a wooden spoon she had managed to find in the draw), and stepped onto the stage (the dinning room table). The radio began to play.

Smiling, she sang along with the music, doing fancy tricks on the table and dancing her heart out. Ginny made another mental note to clean the table afterwords, as she blared out lyric after lyric of her favorite song. Snikering slightly, but never missng a beat, she realized how many things she had to do today and it was supose to be winter holiday.

"Read" Dean's letter.

Reply with the usual: thats great, I miss you lots, love you too, ect.

Make a huge point of setting his letter UNOPENED on fire.

Clean the table of all footprints so she wouldn't be murdered by her mother.

Ginny threw the letter at her feet and befan to rythically stomp on it. It wasn't like she hated Dean, he was just...jealous...and clingy. Mostly he was jealous of Harry. Dean had nothing to be jealous of in her opinion, Harry was just her friend and that was how it was meant to be.

In fact she had even almost, all the way, 90% given up on her crush for Harry. But still, that stubborn 10% seemed to be holding on for dear life by a tiny thread of hope. Ginny had decided to wait this year out for him, but if he didn't come through, it seemed she'd have no other choice then to cut the thread. No matter how bad it hurt, somethings just needed to be done. Subconsiously, she prayed that he would, from some pure stroke of luck on her part, fall madly in love with her.

But, now was definitely not the time for that. The house was silient and she planned tomake it ablaze with sound and still manage to not wake up anybody.

For the next hour or so, Ginny sand the same song over and over, and it never seemd to get boring. Being the only one in her family to ever listen to muggle music did have it's perks. Most of them new the words but considered it rubbish and choice not to sing. So, as you can probably guess, it was a shock when another voice started singing along with her's. The voice was coming from behind her so she had no idea who it was, but whoever it was, they could sing.

This voice was smooth and delicate, but definitely a male's. Ron's couldn't sing like that (neither could her dad for that matter), everybody else was gone, and Dean didn't live her. This meant it could only be one person.

The song ended and Ginny spun around, open mouthed at her watcher. Harry Potter had joined in her singing and was now leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face. The song started over.

"What no encore?" Harry teased. Ginny glared at him.

"You realize that now that you've seen my dark secret I will have to kill you, right?" she asked him smiling.

Harry chuckled and her heart gave a jump. She comanded it to stop. This was Harry, her FRIEND, nothing more and nothing less. But still the way he smiled at her...

"Your a good singer Gin," he told her causing her to smile even more and turn the famous color of Weasley red that each one wore when truly embarrassed.

Harry couldn't help but to notice how utterly beautiful she looked. He smiled and she moved part red and into a new shade, maroon. This made him smile even harder, she was just so amazing when she blushed.

_Stop it! _Harry warned himself, _Remember she's Ron's sister!_

_And just because she's RON'S sister doesn't mean you can't notice how gorgeous she is, _the other side (the one the monster was currently agreeing with) argued.

It had him there. Both sides stepped back and let him enjoy this perfectly wonderful moment.

"Yours was much better," Ginny said, sweetly welcoming him back to reality.

She pulled up a chair and patted the seat next to her's. At Harry's complete lack of comprehension, Ginny added, "Your singing, it's really amazing."

"Oh," Harry said blushing, "thanks."Harry sat down on the chair beside her. Ginny giggled.

"It makes me fell sooo much better about myself when 'Then Chosen One' can't even keep up with a conversation _he_ started," she said gracing him with an amazing smile.

Harry laughed and she got upon the "stage" and bowed.

"Care to join me for an encore Mr. Potter?" she asked holding out her hand.

He took it and made his voice to sound like a teacher, "Of coarse, Ms. Weasley."


	2. Ch 1: The song that always plays

Chapter 1:

The Song that Always Plays

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i still am just a lonely nerd obsessed with Harry Potter...but I am okay with that. Thank you J. for making this series, i bow to your awesomeness.**

It had been five years since the morning Ginny had danced and sang with Harry on the table. A lot had happened since then. That year Harry and her had gotten together, then he broke up with her because he didn't want her to die. Harry had one in the war against Voldemort. Hermione and Ron were now married. Fred had died, but other than that only one other bad thing had happened.

After the final war Harry had tried and failed misserably to try and get back together with Ginny. The best try was when he aksed about the weather and before she could even answer he had run away. They hadn't talked to each other since then.

Ginny sighed. Harry had been such a good friend. She missed the way they could talk about anything openly without fear. Now, Ginny kept it bottled up since he wasn't around. It just seemd like the right thing to do because of it.

Her headphones magically found their way to her ears again. Ginny listened to the song from so many years ago. Her favorite song ever: Absolutely by Nine Days.

Ginny remembered how long her hair had been back then. Before it reached her tailbone, but now it barely went past her ears. Sonedays, she missed it, but being the seeker for the Hollyhead Harpies had proven difficult when lond chunks of bright red hair flew in your face and ubscered you vision.

Two people in the picture on her desk smiled and waved at her, then stared longingly at eachother. It was her and Harry during her 5th year at Hogwarts. No matter how hard she tried that little thread of 10% stayed stuck to her heart like a parasite to it's host. This picture reminded her of it. Somehow she coudlnt' help but love that little thread and secretly hold onto it for dear life.

Ginny smiled back at the picture wanting now more than ever to feel Harry's tight embrace as he kissed her softly on the lips. The door behind her opened. She threw the picture hastily down into her gym bag so the intruder couldn't see it.

"Hello?" Hermione Granger asked form the doorway, "Are you busy Ginny?"

Ginny spun around in her chair. "Not at all, what'da ya need?" she aked taking out a single ear bud with a smile.

A very pregnant, but gorgeous, Hermoine smiled back. It was useful to have Ginny living with her, but it had been three years now. Three years of Ginny retreating to her room to write her latest depressing romance novel or running off to the gym whenever Harry came around. Three very long years of interupted "quiet time" with Ron. But she loved her best friend and Ron loved his sister, so she was around. And she did prove to be useful...sometimes.

Sighing, Hermione answered, "I was just wondering if you would got to the store and buy some milk. We're all out, but I'm not in any rush, you can take your time." She glanced at the open word document on Ginny's computer.

Ginny looked down at Hermione's hands which were absent-mindedly rubbing her bulging stomach. She owed them atleast milk for the roof they'd been providing.

Smiling, Ginny closed to saved and closed the open word. "No Mione, I'll run to the store, I was going to go to the gym later today anyway. I'll just go early."

Hermione's smile reached her ears and she broke down sobbing. Ginny hugged her eight month pregnant friend and let her cry. This was, after all, normal behavior for someone in her condition.

"Okay," Ginny said after Hermione had finally stopped crying and gotten her duffle bag full of gym clothes off the floor, "i'll have Kreacher bring it over for you, alright?"

Hermione nodded even though she hated Kreacher having to do things without a choice. She knew Kreacher did things for Ginny because he thought of her as his "future mistress", but only Ron and her knew about _that_. Even though Ginny had no right over him, he still listened to her nomatter what. This baffled Harry and her, but Ron and Hermione knew better. They had tried to explain it a number of times, but lately if you even mentioned Ginny, he would all of a sudden have to go to the bathroom. Then you'd hear crying from the bathroom. They found it sad.

When Hermione heard the front door clos she smiled.

"Oops," she said to herself, "I totally forgot that I already told Harry to go. Well, I guess it's to late now."

Hermione smiled mischeviously to herself. She had a plan. Hermione always had a plan. She was determined to get them happy and back together (and maybe Ginny got out of her house as well). This was a step one.

Harry looked aroud the store in confusion. He tried to remember where the milk was. He had apperated here from Hermione's house and was now looking up and down all of the aslies.

"Where is the damn milk?" Harry asked himself.

None of the aisle's had spucifics above. There were fifty in all. Harry knew this only because he had counted them many times when avoiding Ginny while she was at Ron and Hermione's house, which was often.

It was a good thing she went back and forth from the gym and her work or he would have had little to no time with his best friend, Ron (also her brother), and his other best friend, Hermione (her best friend). But the weird thing was he had always remembered a familiar typing sound when he was there. He just basically figured it was Ginny doing God-Knows-What in her room.

He went up and attempted to ask a clerk where it was, but as his luck would have figured, she didn't speak any English.

_Geez, my luck just sucks, _Harry thought plugging his iPod into his ears, listening to his favorite song: Absolutely. It brought many good memories back. The night when they danced on the table came back to his mind.

Smiling, he started walking to the end of the aisle where he knew that his favorite ice crème in the world was: Strawberry Fudge Trio.

**A/N: Yes i know Hermione is pregnant WAY to early...but she never said there wasn't another kid...so i took the liberty of changing it so there was:) please don't send me hate male about it...Please review:) again my originality astounds even myself:) and yes i do like smiley faces:)**


	3. Ch2: Strawberry Fudge Trio

Chapter 2:

Strawberry Fudge Trio

**DISCLAMIER: HIYA! im back with chapter 2....and no i do NOT own these characters and im starting to wish that i did....even more than before...but i still bow to J. who created them...she is worthy to say that she owns them not me...so i say I DO NOT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES OWN HARRY POTTER AND HIS GANG OF MARRYMEN (AND WOMEN:)**

* * *

Ginny walked into the store in China Town. Everyone spoke Chinese here...which sucked since she didn't. So, why on God's green Earth had see gone in here then? Well, there were three reasons for that: 1) her gym was only an apparition of 500 miles away. 2) it looked like fun. 3) Hermione wanted a special brand of milk Ginny was certain was only sold here.

Weird music was playing in the background that made her grimace and turn up the volume on HER song. Many short people that reminded her of Cho (who had now become a rather good friend of her's), stared at her as she walked by. At first she thought it was rather rude for people to just start staring at her. Then she remembered how odd and out of place she must has looked in a place like China town.

Ginny, since she was a Weasley, had bright red hair and a zillion freckles covering her pale body. And her eye's weren't exsactly the normalest brown around. Instead of the golden brown Hermione sported, Ginny's eyes were more like hazel.

They were, at first glance, just brown, but when you looked harder you found the most interesting array of colors there. Her beautiful chocolate brown covered 85% of it. Then, the light blue freckled that freckled in and out covered about 8%. Next she had tiny green ring around the brown that blended in very well, which was about 5%. So what was the other 3%. Only Harry had seen that and she planned to not let anybody else ever get that close to her again, not after the hurt that he brought.

Not to mention that she probably just looked plan odd with a blue strapless, mini dress and a gym bag of all things. The dress was on the girlie side of all she owned and it had been given to her "From Hermione" as a surprise on her birthday. Ginny knew it wasn't from Hermione, it had been from Harry. His hand writing more than anything else gave _that_away. Nonetheless, it had still become her favorite dress in the entire world and wore it at any opportunity she had.

Just then she had a sinking feeling that she was about to slip. Looking down, she realized she had wondered off into the freezer section, deep in thought, and had almost killed herself on what looked like slushed pile of almost snow. She made a huge point to move around the water.

"How stupid,"Ginny huffed to herself, "They didn't even put up a sign to tell me the floor was wet. I could have seriously damaged something."

_Like my pride,_ she finished in her head.

The aisle seemed cold (duh) and lonely and she walked in it. Then something caught the corner of her eye. It was the ice cream and she'd almost walked right past it. Subconsiously preparing for the let down, she wondered if they would have her favorite flavor: Strawberry Fudge Trio. Seriously, she could imagine anyone not loving life when the sweet strawberry fudge graced your tongue. Or when she cool swirled chocolate and vinialla intertwined with eachother turning into one huge sweet yumminess that just rushed down your throat.

Actually, Ginny vividly remembered a time when it seemed like a terrible waste of freezer space, but after trying it she had discovered that it was just plain delicious. Harry had introduced it to her, Ron, and Hermione was evening during Christmas break in her fifth year...alot of things happened between her and Harry that holiday. All of which were just little moments that she just kept tight for security reasons....like _**that**_day (as she now refered to the table incident).

Sighing, she let a grudge go for a second and let one of the most peaceful memories she had of her childhood come flowing back to her mind.

_All four of them where inside the tree house Ginny had built when she was a little kid. It always seemed like a good hiding place when they wanted to be alone and, more than anything, all four of them wanted to leave the helter-skelter of the Grimmauld place...on Christmas eve....when Molly Weasley had come to help "degloom the place"._

_"Sometimes I hate Mum when she's like this," Ron said sitting on the sofa, "Bloody hell Ginny __how did you manage to get this sofa up here?"_

_"Yeah she is pretty bad," Ginny answered, "Oh I have no idea. I sorta just found it there one day. Cool huh?"_

_Ron nodded. Hermione sat beside him examining the room. It was truly amazing what Ginny had done to the place. It had a nice sofa, two comfy arm chairs in the corner, a fire place, a rug, a refridgerator, and even a freezer. It defied all the logic Hermione held close, but she couldn't help but love this little place._(Hermione had told Ginny this one time when they were just sitting up there being girls once.)

_Harry was amazed at Ron and Harry's uncanny ability to hold mutliple conversations at once that no one could follow except the rest of the Weasley's _(Ginny found out later.) _Ginny had brought him up here a couple times before, but Ron and Hermione didn't know that. It seemed that Ginny always brought him here when he missed somebody (sometimes Sirius and sometimes just his parents). It was another of her uncanny abilities. _

_"Hey Ginny?" Harry asked smiling, suddenly remembering the last thing he had brought up here._

_"Yeah Harry?" Ginny asked curiously as she opened a soda. Then a mark of comperhension dawned on her face as she looked at his smile. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust and she shook her head. "Your nasty ice cream is still in the freezer Harry. I don't know why I kept it considering everytime I read the lable I gag a little."_

_He smiled at her and went to the freezer._

_"Do you have any idea what those two are talking about Hermione?" Ron asked very confused._

_"I think it has something to do with the few times Ginny brought Harry up her with her alone," but the second Hermione said it she realized that it was a very stupid thing to say._

_"WHAT!?!" Ron shouted in disbelief turning to Harry. "Mate did you really?"_

_Harry nodded, but as Ron's ears began to turn red Harry explained, "I was feeling really down about Sirius and Ginny came up-"_

_"Because I sensed he was really sad, and I offered to take him to a spot where people aren't aloud to be sad," Ginny finished for him._

_"Yeah, so she took me here and I asked if I could bring something in here and-" Harry continued._

_"Brought the most vomit indusing ice cream ever to be premitted to happen," Ginny finished again, but this time very disgusted._

_"Ginny," Harry said in a mock disaproving voice, "you haven't even tired it yet."_

_He grabbed a spoon off the counter and began to shovel it from the container._

_"Trust me Harry," she reassured him, "just watching you eat it makes me not want to try it."_

_He scowled at her and she smiled causing him to blush a little._

_"Well what kind is it?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded her head abviously wanting to know._

_"It's called Strawberry Fudge Trio ("fitting right"-Ginny interjected, but Harry ignored her). It's basically vinialla and chocolate ice cream swirled together covered in tart strawberry fudge. I usually put frozen gummy worms in it too." Then Harry was lost in tracking down his muggle candy from the freezer._

_"Well, I'll try anything once mate," Ron said. _

_Hermoine nodded again and she seemed unable to speak. Little did they know then that she was trying to figure out a logical way Ginny had managed to get all of this junk up her without magic._

_All eyes were on Ginny. "Oh, fine," she said giving end, earning herself a rare but happy smile form Harry._

_He brought over the ice cream and began to dig in._

Ginny had positvly loved it, but Hermione had thrown up and Ron made a vow to never try something with a name like that again. Harry and Ginny spent the rest of their time in that house laughing at Ron and Hermione's expressions and the occasional mummble that consisted of something along the line of: how do you stomach that, as they ate.

Ginny even laughed at the memory now. It had seemed like just yesterday, but in reality if was ages ago.

She sighed. Harry had probably found himself a wife and had a child. Maybe now was a good time to but the thread, maybe it would just be better. Somewhere in her heart she found the sissors and was about to cut it. Then, he heart gave a little heave and threatened to make everyday of the rest of her life a misserable hell if she cut that string. The sad part was, she couldn't think of anything that would make her life more misserable.

After all, her life was nothing less then torturious already. She had practice day in and day out for Quiddatch and was on a little vacation due to a quick sortage of sanity where Ginny had ended up crying and screaming about how everything was stupid. This had ended up with her getting a month long vacation.

This rather sucked considering all she did when she wasn't at work was right smutty romance novels where the girl either ended up getting dumped in the second to last page or ended up dying in the second to last page after a suicide _because_her one and only love had broken up with her, and go to the gym. That was it for you, Ginny Weasley's exciting life.

Not to mention that she spent just about ever extra drop of energy she had to avoid Harry for some stupid reason she didn't even remember anymore. At first it might have been him leaving and pretending to be dea, but now it was just a simple game of tag Harry and her hearts seemed to like playing. Everytime she's walk down to say sorry to him, he would mysteriously vanish with no good bye and vise versa.

For a moment, Ginny fogot why she was even here. Then the thought of Hermione getting as angry as a cat, because she didn't get the milk in time. Ginny began to giggle under her breath, _that_ would be a sight she'd love to see Ron in. After a long moment Ginny decided something very important.

"Screw the milk, I'm buying the best bloody ice cream in the entire world. She can get her own milk anyway," Ginny said browsing though the cartons, trying desperately to find the flavor.

After not seeing in that half of the section she turned herself around and began searching the other side. There was someone in the other aisle looking for something too, she noticed. She could see the top of his head covered with messy black hair but that was it. She decided to make conversation.

"Looking for something?" Ginny asked him. She heard him laugh.

"Yeah I am, you?" the stranger replied. Ginny thought she recignized his voice from somewhere, but this guy sounded very tired, all the people she'd ever known had to be energentic to keep up with her. She pushed the thought that she knew him out of her head.

"Yeah. My ex-boyfriend H-okay before I continue do you know who Harry Potter is?" she asked wanting to be cousious.

To her surprise, the guy laughed a really nice hearty laugh. It sounded amazing and made Ginny a smile that hadn't seen the light of day in a while. In fact the last time she'd used that smile, she'd seen Harry alive and well. Or just seen him for that matter. She took out the photo from her bag and sighed but continued to listen to him anyway.

"Yeah actually, I know him pretty well. Some people would practically say were the same people," he said and she could hear the smile in his vioce.

"Like I was saying before, my ex-boyfriend introduced me to this really amazing ice cream ever. Most people don't like it so it's actually really hard to find. It's called Strawberry Fudge Trio," Ginny answered wistfully still staring at the picture.

"Funny," he snorted, "i was looking for the exsact same thing. I didn't think anybody on the entire planet but me liked it."

"Yeah well looks like you too are really one in the same," she said smiling to herself.

"Oh, why do you say that?" he asked sounding truly serious.

"Let me ask you one more thing first," she said.

"Coarse." came the reply.

"Okay so, who is Rita Skeeter?" she asked.

"She is a lousy slug of the wizarding world who write shameless articles about Harry Potter talking about how she's known him since he was twelve but in reality he was fourteen." he reply was stone like and cold. It was creepy how mush he reminded her of Harry.

"So I can trust your a wizard then. Good. So my ex-boyfriend was Harry Potter," Ginny confided in the total stranger. She had no idea why she was, but it seemed right.

"That's odd," said the stranger, "because I could have sworn the Ginevera Molly Weasley _I_ dated had much longer hair then you do."

He propped himself on the lane door so she could she his entire face.

Ginny gasped. There he was in all his glory. His perfectly messy raven black hair, soulful green eyes that seemd like they knew everything all the time. Then there was the unmistakalbe tell tale sign, the lightening scar on his forehead.

"Harry?" Ginny asked so stunned she dropped the picture.

* * *

**A/N: There i hope i cleared up one question about why Harry and Ginny were avioding each other...THEY DON'T KNOW! isn't that great...atleast she doesn't...hmmmm....anyway if you wanna make any suggestions or you just wanna tell me how incredibly awesome i am...REVIEW! i like reviews and i'd like to have them. I do also realize that i probably spelt her name wrong and can somebody tell me how because im lazy and have no desire get up and walk about a yard to skim the book:) anyway PLEASE REVIEW! and since im new at this id like 5 reviews please that are actually reviews and not just spelling helpers because i am fully aware my spelling sucks....anyway please 5 reviews is all i ask people:) THANKS BUNCHES! -SinisisterGinny:) P.S. i did spell check i but im too lazy to skim for all my mistakes:)**

**k. so i lied one more thing...im going to start another fanfic that im hoping people will like so im asking you to comment on whether it's a good idea or not...DONT STEAL IT! find it on my profile thingy...or whatever they're called...got me?**


	4. ch3: Desperate

**Chapter 3:**

**Desperate**

**ok so this is really late and im really sorry....really i am...i've been really busy but i wanted you guys to have this before i left on a week long trip with no internet so sorry for the wait... its a really short chapter i know...it was written in sort of a rush so i can understand if you don't like it...its ok....id like more people to review though...not to be pushy but hey....anyway i added Hermione in her for humor...yeah i know Hermione and humor together WHAT?!? but don't knock it...ok please review...**

**Disclaimer:...nope still bowing...**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning in a sort of daze. He really didn't have any idea how he had woken up in Ron and Hermione's house inside a room he never remembered being there before. He had no idea how he knew this was Ron and Hermione's house considering his eyes were closed, he just did. After a few deep beathes to make sure he really was awake, he opened his startiling green eyes.

Staring down at him was a redhead. A readhead with the most amazing, powerful, happy brown eyes he'd ever seen. Ginny Weasley, the love of his life, was staring down at him. She turned around a light shade of red appearing on her face.

"Awake already Potter?" she asked with a forced bitterness. It seemed as though she was trying to sound angrier than she really was. It seemed as though she was desperately trying not to smile.

Harry wondered how he had gotten here. He tried and automatically remebered. A wall had attacked him then by some weird phanominane, a brick joined in with the fun and he fell unconsious. What an exciting trip to the store.

"Hello? Are you with me? Or did the brick give you brain damage?" Ginny asked turning around to look at him again. Sure enough, a priceless Ginny Weasley smile rested on her pink lips.

Harry siliently prayed that maybe, one day, she would kiss him again with those lips. That is if he had luck, which seemed to be the thing he didn't have on his side, or the only thing depending on how you looked at it.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, just in ridiculous pain where I was attacked by a brick that flew out of nowhere."

Ginny laughed. "Nice to know the chosen one can't even fend off a flying brick."

Harry laughed too. He hadn't smiled this much in ages. Finally, there laughter died down and they were lost in an akward silience. He rememberd back to the time they had their first kiss and he wondered if that would work now. Studing her face he realized that maybe that wasn't the best strategy at the moment.

Ginny sighed and snapped Harry out of his deep thought. She looked so sad, like something was missing. A hopeful thought lept into his mind, what if he was that thing missing. Her head was lowered slightly.

Harry let out an internal sigh. She was way to irresitable for any sane man, let alone insane. And as Harry thought about what he was about to do, he decided that he was completely insane. His plan would either leave him amazingly dead on the floor or with Ginny for the rest of his life. Or possibly both.

_Back to basics, _he laughed to himself.

Then, he to the plunge. He kissed her. For a second she kissed back trying to deepen the kiss. Then it seemed she remembered all the hurt he had caused her and pulled back. Her face wasn't angry though, it seemed almost sad.

"Get out," Ginny whispered.

Harry stood up, shocked. It seemed almost perfect, how could it have been the wrong thing.

"Get out!" she said louder.

"But, Ginny," Harry began.

"You heard me! OUT! I WANT YOU OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE NEAR ME EVER AGAIN! GET OUT!" she screamed tears running down her face.

He stepped closer too he in an attempt to sort things out, but then she took out her wand.

"Leave now or I'll hex you! LEAVE!" Ginny screamed.

He loved her so much but she had left her no choices. It seemed he had to leave or she would never forgive him.

"I sill love you Gin," and with that he disapparated.

**Hermione's POV last night in the grocery store**

I just stood there watching Harry and Ginny having a nice conversation. Akward, but nice. Boring, but a step in the right ditection. They were going over the same how have you been that all ex's go through. I had to do it once with Victor, it was aweful. I hated every second of it, so I can sympathize for these two, but what's needed is needed, no matter how much it hurts.

Finally though, they started to talk like normal people. Even friends. That is until Harry ran straight into a wall. It was funny, which made it hard not to laugh. Luckily, my quiet laughter could not be heard over Ginny's loud laughing and Harry's mock anger groans in protest. Luck was on my side.

But soon the conversation started to slow. I could tell by the way they looked that it would be terrible if it ended now. Then I became desperate. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I called for a brick.

"Accio brick," I muttered.

One came soaring from nowhere and into my hand. I took a deep breathe and threw it at him. Immediately he feel unconsious and Ginny went into hysterical laughter and apparated them to my house.

Ok so looking back on it now, maybe last night didn't go over like I wanted it to. Especailly since it ended with Ginny screaming at Harry at the top of her lungs about him to get out. But I couldn't help but intervene alittle. I just couldn't. The brick thing though. That was a total accident, but I was desperate.


	5. Ch4: Therapy might help

Chapter 4:

Therapy Might Help

"So, Mr. Potter, what seems to be the problem today?" the therapist asked.

Harry continued to glare at Seamus. He had known him for the longest time, he was even his therapist now, and he had to ask what was wrong, why? He should have known. It seemed obvious to everyone else apparently.

Seamus took set the clipboard down, "Harry, let's talk about this like were in the dorm room okay. Just tell me what's wrong. There is no way I can help you if you don't tell me."

Harry glared again, taking a bite of his pear.

Seamus began to get a tad bit irraitated. He grabbed the pear from Harry's hand and took a huge bite before throwing it in his trash can.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"You are glaring at me while eating a pear Harry. That's not what I call 'therapy'. If you didn't want to talk then why did you even show up here?" Seamus asked.

Harry sighed. "I do want to talk, it's just hard. Let me try to start."

After a few minutes of silience Harry continued. "I talked to Ginny. She yelled at me like I was some insane Slytherian. It hurt. Happy?"

Seamus nodded. "Now we're getting somewhere, tell me what happened before that."

So Harry told him. He told him all about how the brick had hit him, how Ginny and him and talked, and more importantly, how old feelings had managed to claw their way back to the surface when they also told him about Strawberry Fudge Triple, but that was just for background knowledge.

It was the first time Harry had opened up his heart in a very long time...which is why it surprised him when Seamus started to laugh. Harry scowled at him.

"Dude, you have it baaaaad, like really really bad. You still love Ginny, I thought that was obvious from our past sessions, why don't you just tell her?" Seamus asked.

Harry looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the entire world. "Did you not hear the part about how she yelled at me and threw things?"

"Yeah Harry, I did. I think you should tell her though, at least talk to somebody she knows that wouldn't be on her side on this whole thing to see how she feels about you still. Why don't you ask Hermione, she was close to both of you right?"

Harry nodded.

"See, problem solved, now go."

Harry glared at him again. What an idiot.

"That's it?" he asked, "That's all I get? 'See, problem solves, now go'? You are the worst therapist every, let alone friend."

Seamus shrugged, "I try."

When Harry made to move to leave, Seamus sighed and asked, "Okay, what else?"

"Well, I just find it odd that I don't have to go through all the normal stuff, like what I did at the beginning. For the past week it seems like I don't have to," Harry said.

Seamus sighed, "Harry, you have officially moved past normal case to 'total physcotic love retard'. Congradulations.

* * *

"HEY!" Harry said, before realizing that Seamus, for once, had an amazing point. He wasn't normal, hell he couldn't even be classified as weird, especailly in the field of women.

When he finally left the office, Harry felt as though he had not accomplished anything. He had been possitive therapy would have helped.

"Oi! Here's your pear back Harry!" he heard from above him, only to look up and be hit with what he assumed to be his pear he had been eating with Seamus.

He had been possitive that therapy would help with his problems.

He was terribly wrong.

* * *

**A/n: yep...im totally not dead...and i know i might have spelt about thirty things wrong (including Seamus' name) but i do NOT wanna hear about it...i have no desire to deal with spelling...i just feel bad for taking so long to get this up and how short it is that i didn't have time to proof read...so im sorry again...and notice there is no beginning note...well...didn't wanna waste it...you know i don't own the Harry Potter...who would even think that...**

**oh and it's 2 days till my b-day...so please Review...as a present?..please?**


	6. Ch5: Wizard Matches for the Anonymous

**Hey looky i'm not dead! anyway...read the AN at the bottom....until then READ! oh and I don't end HP!...sadly**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Wizard Matches for the Anonymous

"Ginny please?" Hermione begged again.

"I said 'no' and I mean 'no' Hermione! I will NOT join some stupid online dating survice just because you think it's important for me to 'get some' every once and a while!" Ginny yelled at her best friend after having just been pestered by the same question about 66 times.

"Hermione's right Ginny, you seem to be holding up a lot of sexual frustration," Ron observed from the kitchen table, a safe distance from the two girls.  
"Don't talk like you know what the hell you're even talking about!" Ginny snapped her body twirling around to face Ron, a glare plastered on her face.

Ron sighed, giving up. Today was defineatly going to be long day, he decided. He had only six minutes to get Ginny to agree to this stupid idea before he had to head to work to deal with the OTHER insane person.

"It'll be good for you Gin. Just last week you were telling me about how much you needed a boyfriend. Well, this service is your chance!" Hermione persauded.

For a second, Ginny thought about continuing her stubborn streak and just saying no, but her best friend did have a great point. She hadn't had a boyfriend since Harry, and everyone knew how well that had ended.

"Fine," she sighed, defeated.

Ron chocked on his coffee. Had his sister just really agreed to a dating site...WITH HIS PERMISSION??? That's it, this house was way to complicated for his stupidity in the morning. He was leaving, now.

"Well, I'm leaving before Ginny says anything else that could possibly send the world into utter chaos," Ron said getting out of his seat and approaching his wife.

He gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Good luck," he muttered so low that only she could hear him.

"You too," she answered.

Oh yeah, he had completely forgotten that he had also been dragged into helping by threat of brick. Now, how to get Harry to agree like Ginny had. Such hardRon gave a fleeting glance to Ginny, then dissapeared with a loud CRACK!

"Now that he's gone, come on let's sign up!" Hermione said happily, watching Ginny's face as she debated about making a break for it.

Hermione resisted adding a cackle of delight in for good meassure when the two best friends sat down in front of the computer to set up a profile for her dear friend. Oh yes, he plan was working perfectly.

"Should I be afriad?" Ginny asked noticing the look of pure evil plastered on Hermione's face.

"Only remotely," she answered smiling.

Even in her foul mood, Ginny couldn't help but laugh. So the two friend set to work filling out a profile that would hopefully get her a date to, as her dear older brother put it, 'realize some sexual frustration'.

The quationair on WMA (Wizard Matches for the Anonymous) was easier than what both had imagined. It really just consisted of putting down a screen name, magical status, answering a few personality question, and then verifying your identity.

"Well, that was easy, but do you even know why it's called Wizard Matches for the Anonymous?" Ginny asked.

"Well you see, the whole point of this is that you are matched on a deeper level then just faces. That's why you dont' put your real name down or anything. It matches you with the person that would be best for you. Then you go on a blind date. Worst case senerio you get out with a free lunch. Haven't you seen the commercail?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you mean those ones with the two people that talk about how this thing changed their life and how amazing their lives are when they probably are misserable but are getting paid a lot?" Ginny asked/asnswered.

"Yeah basically," Hermione said.

"Then maybe this won't be so bad," Ginny stated before running back upstairs to her room without another word.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Hermione cackled when she was sure no one was around, "That's it Ginny, fall into my ingenious plan! You and Harry will end up together, if it's the last thing I do! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....wow Hermione, there is something seriously wrong with you."

* * *

Ron sat at his desk, tapping his pencil as he waited for Harry to come into work already. Today had been really slow and having no one to talk to really wasn't making it any more exciting.

The clock on the wall continued to tick with the passing seconds, filling the empty room with some noise. The only thing Ron really had to do was listen to the silience and think about how he would get Harry to agree to this stupid thing and it's not like he _enjoyed_ thinking.

Finally, the door opened and Harry came through the door, scowling.

"Harry, FINALLY! Where have you been?" Ron asked jumping up from his seat to meet his friend.

"Long story," Harry answered shortly.

"Well I have something that will turn your frown upside down!" Ron exclaimed with an amazingly bad attempt to sound happy, earning a skeptical look from Harry.

"And what's that Ron?" his best mate asked.

"Well there is this website that I think you would really enjoy. It give wizards who are lonely like you, a chance to get laid!" the orange haired man cried, hoping that this was enough to get his friend hooked into Hermione's plan.

"You mean WMA?" Harry asked, receiving a small, hopeful nod from Ron. Usually he would have said 'no' straight away, but after the hour he'd spent with Seamous, he was feeling rather impulsive at the moment.

"Sure," he answered, surprising not only himself, but Ron as well.

_Well, that was easier then I thought it was going to be, _Ron thought to himself as Harry and him each took a seat next to the computer, starting the process.

It was then Ron's amazing nose detected a very odd smell coming from Harry.

"Er, Harry, why do you smell like mental people and pears?"

* * *

**AN: yep this is the AN at the end i was talking about! In case you hadn't figured it out...this is why it's rated T...yes so i wanted to apologize for the AMAZINGLY long wait! i feel so bad because i've been trying to post this for like ever! as you can see as an apology this chapter is longer then the last one...atleast i think it is. There are a coupld more things though.**

**1. I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! you guys are not reviewing like i want you to. I'm very serious! i want more reviews or im going to update SLOWER! and i bet you didn't even think that was possible. SO THERE! AND REVIEW! **

**2. for all of you who read my other story...i wanted to tell you that even though a majority want me to continue...im still not very sure if i am going to or not...tell me what you think if you've read it.**

**3. im starting to run out of ideas...so if you guys could do me a favor and maybe tell me what you think should happen (but not how they get together...i already know that one)**

**and lastly: I have been writing little drabbles for Harry/Ginny on the side. I want you all to tell me if you think i should post them? **

**Oh i lied...so all of you who have read Percy Jackson and the Olympians...tell me if you'd like me to do some stories with Annebeth and Percy for that! Oh and tell me what you thought of the movie!**

**that is all....except for:**

**REVIEW!!!! DO IT!!!! REVIEW!!! PRESS THE BUTTON! or i'll have Hermione throw a brick at you! (and for all who have read my profile) I LOOOVVVEEE YOU! ;)**


	7. Ch6: shootmenow112

**AN: *smakes head to desk* yeah...i know...and i'm sorry...if that is even worth anything...so i'm making this AN really short...read the one at the end though...IT'S IMPORTANT! so yeah...i think i've made you wait long enough...i'm even skipping the Disclaimer...sooo yeah...**

**WITHOUT FURTHER WAIT CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

shoot_me_now112

Ginny sat at her computer, tapping her pencil rapidly on the table. After a few more minutes of staring at the annoyingly blank document, she sighed and closed it. Where was the inspiration when you need it?

She checked the flashing red numbers on her alarm clock. It was exactly one in the morning. And this was exactly the third week she'd stayed up straight. She hadn't been sleeping well since Hermione had set her up on that stupid wizard website.

Whatever Hermione had planned to have happen by forcing the hopeless red head was at this point, nonexistent. The website didn't even help her find a person she didn't think was a total creep. Ginny had already been on three dates and absolutely nothing, NOTHING, productive had come from them. Unless, that is, you count slapping Dean as productive, which she didn't.

Just the memory of the date she'd had last week with Dean at least made her laugh, unlike the date with Malfoy, who you might be (un)surprised to find out, she slapped more then once.

Yeah, both dates had gone BADLY. Dean's had started off nice. She'd been picked up around in a beautiful limo. Then she was taken to a nice restaurant, but it went downhill from there.

First, Ginny found out that Dean Thomas (of all the exboyfriends!) was her date, the waiter had dropped Dean's plate of spagetti on her new dress, Dean had tried to wipe it off but smeared it into the fabric (stupid moron didn't know it would make it worse), and then he had gotten up to go to the bathroom and slipped on a banana peel and crashed face first into her lap! Who really even trips on banana peels in real life?!?

It got better when she had grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulled him up, and gave him a jaw cracking slap. That's when it had gotten better. When she looked on it now, the banana thing would have been funny, but it hadn't at the time.

Ginny didn't even want to think about her date with Draco. Three words summed it up pretty well: Damn. That. Weasel. And that's all she would ever say about it, even to Hermione.

Sighing, Ginny opened up her Internet and typed in the URL for WMA. She would have to see her knew matches sooner or later anyway, since Hermione always breathing down her neck about it. She logged in like she always did and clicked on the "FIND NEW MATCHES" button.

_What a waste of time this is, _Ginny though with another sigh, _but since I seem to be out of inspiration, is it really gonna kill me?_

A screen popped up reading, "YOU HAVE THREE NEW MATCHES!" Not three seconds later another screen popped up saying, "WE HAVE A NEW STYLE OF COMMUNICATION SO YOU AND YOUR MATCHES CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER! THIS PREVENTS BAD DATES FROM EVER HAPPENING! JUST CLICK ON THAT PERSON, SELECT THE: NEW STYLE, BUTTON AND YOUR OFF! ENJOY!"

Ginny cringed at the bubbliness of the letter before closing it out, hopping it wasn't one of those notices that kept popping up until you used it. As her luck would have it, the message popped up every minute or so.

With another sigh, she began searching through the names of her matches.

physcoBOOM!_60

Yeah, no, delete. Close pop up.

dragon-in-love

OH GOD NO! This sounded too much like her brother for comfort.

shoot_me_now112

Well, he looked just as happy to be here as she did. There could be a possible ranting partener here.

She clicked on the person, then automatically clicked on the "NEW STYLE" button, if only to get rid of the annoying DING noise that the pop up made.

Sadly another pop up popped up (oddly enough). It was one that you actually had to write stuff in, like verrifying your identify, but more annoying then just pulling out a driver's license.

"DO YOU STILL WANT YOU NAME TO APPEAR AS 'freackles_romance&bats'?" it asked her.

She clicked the "YES" button and hopped that this was the last interruption for a while. A few seconds later another pop up (Ginny groaned.) showed up and read, "shoot_me_now112 HAS CONFIRMED YOUR REQUEST TO TRY OUR NEW STYLE OF CONVERSATION! ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO TALK ABOUT WHATEVER YOU'D LIKE!"

Ginny slammed her finger down hard enough on the "CLOSE" button of the pop up that she could have broken a pencil in half. She glared at the mouse, as if it was it's fault that her finger was hurting. Her wand practically called out to her, but before she could even move, it seemed that her match had said yes to chatting with her.

shoot_me_now112: is it just me or are these thing WAAAYYY too peppy?

freakles_romance&bats: you know, I think that may be the point.

shoot_me_now112: oh because most people actually WANT to be on here you mean?

freakles_romance&bats: and you don't?

shoot_me_now112: and you do????

freakles_romance&bats: no, forced to by BFF and her BF, who is sadly also my brother.

shoot_me_now112: I know how you feel, I was forced into it by my 2 best friends.

freakles_romance&bats: (sigh) and i've already had 2 horrid dates.

shoot_me_now112: God me too. I have a few things to tell this sight. 1) I am NOT under no circumstances, dating my ex! So forget it. And 2) I will NOT date the mortal enemy!

freakles_romance&bats: you had that happen too?

shoot_me_now112: yes. It sucks.

freakles_romance&bats: tell me about it...

freakles_romance&bats: so, why 'shoot_me_now112'?

shoot_me_now112: why 'freakles_romance&bats'?

freakles_romance&bats: unlike you I will actually answer that question.

freakles_romance&bats: 'freakles' because I have freckles and i'm also a feak. Romance because I write romance and bats because....well....hm....

shoot_me_now112: 'hm....' what?

freakles_romance&bats: yeah, well...it's sorta a long story on that one...well not really long, but embarrassing. Besides you have to actually know me to get to joke of it.

shoot_me_now112: but I thought the point of this was to not know the persons name.

freakles_romance&bats:...feh....

shoot_me_now112: are you upset that I out smart you?

freakles_romance&bats: shut up! It's one in the morning and I haven't slept in about 3 weeks. And oddly enough I'm starting to get tired.

shoot_me_now112: yeah me too...maybe i'll talk to you again

freakles_romance&bats: or maybe not.

shoot_me_now112: whatever you'd like. I got to go though...bye.

freakles_romance&bats: bye.

Ginny closed out off both website and chat, smiling. New inspiration had suddenly struck her, not a sudden wave of tiredness. Her record was a month straight, and lately she was thinking she could beet that.

The open word document greated her with a blank canvas or endless possiblities. Her fingers effortlessy flew across the keys as brilliant words began to form on the page.

She was easily absorbed by her writing, but still, her mind wondered back to shoot_me_now112. He seemed different, but familiar all the same. Weird, really weird.

Meanwhile at an office in the Ministry of Magic...

Harry shut off the computer, staring at the blank, black screen for a good three extra minutes. Finally, as small smile graced his lips. The smile turned into a grin, which turned into a snicker, that turned into a full blown laugh.

_Oh, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, you crazy, crazy girl. You're still the same after all these years, the same girl that I love,_ Harry thought, still smiling.

Outside that office...

"See Hermione, what did I tell you? We've finally driven him mental!" Ron whispered with a small laugh.

"You're right Ronald, we have," she answered looking at the smile on Harry's face. A smile that hadn't been seen in many, many years.

* * *

**AN: yes so...i know that it's been a while. And i'm really embarassed about how long it's been. To be honest i've just sorta been wrapped up in my other story Double Sided. It's a Yu Yu Hakusho fic...which i'd like you to read....if you've watched that anime that is...because if you haven't then don't...or else your brain might go BOOM!**

**so on to the apology: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO!!! sorry that it took me this long. i didn't plan on it and to be honest i had absolutely NO idea what-so-ever (is it hyphenated or something else...?) on what to do for this chapter...still not much of an excuse i know...but still...it might help.**

**So to get this done i finally shat myself in front of Belle (my laptop) with a can full of Cherry 7-up (the antioxiodant stuff even...see i'm healthy for soda!) and about 7 youtube songs open that i just kept repeating all in an order. It's about 2 hours later and i have about 5 left up there and this is done! **

**i hope it's good...it sounds good to me but i feel like i just NEED to get this out to you guys...so agian...I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! please enjoy it!**

**and if it's not too much to ask...please review...i know i don't have the right to ask you of that anymore...but who knows...i might update REALLY soon....**

**and i just realized that some of the blame isn't my fault! yes! for one i've had the stomach flu for the past 3 days and not many people reviewed! and i did say something about my updater slower if few reviews right??? no i'm seriously asking...i don't really remember:P kidding...**

**i'm not one for blame game so i'm just gonna stick with "IT'S ALL MY FAULT, I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE AND REVIEW!" **

**love you all!!! (especailly if you forgave me and review!) oh and can anyone guess what Ginny's (obvious) nickname is about with that Bats...and any guess as to what Harry's is all about?**

**and we are finally done with the freakishly long author's note! THANKS AGAIN AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
